


Finn and PB's Mathematical Party!

by SomeGuy112



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Double Penetration, F/M, Facials, Gangbang, Happy Sex, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Orgy, Public Blow Jobs, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 17:25:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18103061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeGuy112/pseuds/SomeGuy112
Summary: Finn and Princess Bubblegum have a mathematical time with a bunch of guests on the outskirts of the Candy Kingdom.





	Finn and PB's Mathematical Party!

The warehouse, if you could call it that, stood on the northern outskirts of the Candy Kingdom, still inside the walls of the capital, and clearly newly built. Inside, several beds, couches, and sturdy looking platforms were assembled in varying arrangements. About twenty or so males from all walks of life milled about, somewhat anxious considering the nature of the posting that had brought them all there.

"You know who put this together?"

"No idea."

"This better be a sex thing. If this is some kinda globbing survey seminar, I'll gut whoever-!"

They turned towards the back door, the clattering of a lock cutting through the chatter. The door swung open. Finn the Human, naked as was usual these days, strode in, boner bobbing in front of him, swinging a strand of precum. Then the room took in a collective gasp.

 

Princess Bubblegum came in, wearing nothing but an ornate silk robe and high heels. Peppermint Butler, chuckling somewhat nervously, closed the door behind them, locking it. Princess Bubblegum looked around, taking tally of those who had shown up. Some were muscular, some were chubby, some were smooth, lean, and twinky as all hell. There were giants, a few animal-esque people, some generic humanoids with a rainbow of skin tones, but more importantly, all of them had a bulge of some description between their legs that their clothing did little to hide. She smiled coyly.

Finn was a little less subtle. He bit his lip, giggling in obvious excitement at one orange giant in particular. The giant, feeling a little self conscious, crossed his legs. 

"Okay, listen up, I'm only going to explain this once!" Bubblegum stood on one of the platforms, cupping her hands around her mouth. She let silence fill the room before she started speaking in earnest.

"Most of you will know me, but I'm Princess Bubblegum. All of you know Finn back there. We're the ones who put this thing together. Short version; You are all here for one purpose: To FUCK both of us silly."

There was a notable ripple through the room. Shock, disbelief, arousal. Bubblegum raised her finger, silencing them again.

"Long version, you're going to be fucking both of us, in every hole, cumming exclusively inside, and making US cum. Double penetration, triple penetration, if any of you are squeamish about touching dongs with another dude, that's too frigging bad. You are here at my behest, and you're going to do as instructed."

"Yeah, you're gonna fuck boybutt too!" Finn chimed in, bending over and slapping his fat ass lewdly. "If you weren't bi already, I'm gonna enjoy pulling you over to the darkside. With my butthole!"  
He leaned over to a blue skinned man, licking his lips. "Aaaand my moooouth!~"

Bubblegum smirked. She calmly undid her robe, letting it fall in a heap around her feet. The room gasped loudly. Bubblegum, shivering, ran her hands over her naked body, enjoying the magnetic attention she was attracting.  
"Dicks out! I wanna see some boners!"

The occupants of the room fidgeted awkwardly. Most of them, anyway. A pig man, wearing only a bandolier and overalls, quickly began disrobing. "Come on, you pussies! When else are you going to get to fuck royalty!?"

Bubblegum grinned. "Now THAT is more like it! Come here, piggy, let's have some bratwurst..." She sauntered towards the brash hogman, pink ass swaying from side to side. Bubblegum let out a delighted gasp as his cock bounced into view. It was long, fat, and uncut, almost exactly resembling a giant sausage. The pig gave a toothy grin as Bubblegum took his length in her hands.

"Ohhhh jaaaaaa..." Bubblegum drooled, slipping into her native German briefly. The room erupted in a frenzy of rapid disrobing. Belts, shirts, zippers, all clattering and dropping to the floor. Finn all but tackled the orange giant once his cock was out. He pressed his ass against the enormous, tangerine member, hotdogging it between his milky, round buttcheeks. "Okay, stretch. Ready to do some spelunking?"

Finn wiggled his butt playfully against the giant cock, smiling from ear to ear. The giant was dumbfounded.  
"Um-uh...w-wha?

Finn didn't bother clarifying. He slid his ass up the length, letting out a giggle as he dragged his twitching butthole all the way up to the giant's bright orange cockhead, planting himself firmly over the bead of precum coming out the tip. In a single lunge down, Finn impaled himself, letting out a groan of pleasure.

"Ohhhhh glob! It's so freaking long! Ungh!"

Finn slowly began sliding down, gliding inch after delicious inch of giant cock up his hungry asshole. The giant gasped loudly, shivering at Finn's tightness, stunned at how much the boy could take.

Bubblegum, meanwhile, had her mouth filled with musky pork cock, her sugary tongue gliding and swirling underneath the thick foreskin. The pigman squealed and grunted in raunchy contentment, his curly tail twitching with every pull of Bubblegum's lips.  
"Yeah, suck my sausage, your majesty! Suck my big fat cock!"

Bubblegum felt his hand on the back of her head. She gagged as he pulled her in, shoving his cockhead into her throat. She let out a choked exclamation of delight before pushing further forward, grabbing handfuls of fat pig butt. She finally pulled away, slimy strands of spittle clinging to his pig cock. She giggled lewdly, giving a toothy grin. She rasped something clearly explicit in German. 

Bubblegum looked back at the two guys, blue and red, who were stroking themselves, eyes glued to her ass. She waggled it, sticking her tongue out.

"Are you two going to fuck me or not? If you're gay, Finn's that way!"

The two fat cocked males glanced at each other. They stepped forward, picking Bubblegum up. There was a brief confusion as to who would get what hole.

"Ah ah, red one in my asshole, please!"

Bubblegum spread her cheeks, revealing her beautiful pink pucker. The red guy lined up his cockhead before pushing forward, getting an ecstatic moan from Bubblegum as she let her buttcheeks slap close around his length. 

Blue guy crouched down, sliding his cock across her drenched slit before shoving it in. The two of them lifted Bubblegum up, before falling back onto one of the couches, the blue guy underneath her. Their cocks began thrusting in and out, netting meek, stunned moans of pleasure from the two inexperienced, but well equipped princess fuckers.

Bubblegum's toes curled as her nether holes were happily violated. She looked forward. The pig man grinned down at her.

"Come on, princess, let me whitewash those tonsils of yours!"

Bubblegum let out a squeal of delight at the explicit request, inhaling the pig cock looming in front of her face.

Finn straddled the orange giant, steadily on his feet, pumping his ass up and down, milking the giant cock with his butthole. He flashed a smug grin, watching the giant writhe and squirm.

"Ohhh yeah, you love my fat ass, don't yooooou?"

He slammed his butt all the way down to the hilt, making a lewd bulge in his gut.

"Uh...Finn?"

Finn looked left. A fat green cock hung lewdly in front of his face.

"Did you want to, um, s-suck me?"

Finn wiggled from side to side, twisting on the orange cock impaling him. His expression changed as he pondered the Green male's request. "Hmmm...depends."

"D-depends?"

Finn's brows furrow. A sick yet sly small grin appears on his face. "Are you gonna jizz in my mouth?"

The green male nodded sheepishly. Finn licked his lips hungrily.

"Then it's Blowjob Time, ha ha!"

Finn gobbled up the chubby green chubby, slurping loudly, spittle foaming at his lips as he pistoned his head back and forth. The green guy shuddered and groaned, barely able to keep standing with Finn's excellent mouthwork. The orange guy let out a loud, shivering moan."

*SPLURT!*

Finn's eyes rolled back as hot, thick giant cum began pumping into his asshole, sliming him from the inside. He pulled off the giant cock, thick, globby cum oozing out of his butthole onto the floor. Finn shook his ass, whipping dollops of jizz from side to side, smiling around the green cock he was thoroughly enjoying.

"Who wants sloppy seconds? I'm all lubed up now!"

Bubblegum pulled away from the pork dick with a pop, waving over to Finn. She let out a gasp as the cocks pistoning in and out of her seemed to synchronize, pumping in and out of her pink pucker and pussy at the same time.  
"Finn, come and TASTE this! It's soooo good!"

The blonde hero grabbed the green boy's hand, pulling him along. Finn looked back, cum oozing from between his buttcheeks onto the floor as he waddled.

"Sorry dude, Peebs knows best. You've definitely got next dibs for cock sucking!"

"O-okay?"

He hopped up next to PB, his teeth curled into a toothy smile. PB gave the fat, pink dick another lap with her tongue. The hog snorted in approval.

"Oooh, you've been busy!" said Finn, licking his lips. He opened his mouth, his warm breath enveloping the piggy cock before his lips sealed around it. Finn moaned, tongue exploring the uncut jumbo cock. PB giggled, pleased with Finn's enjoyment.

"I know, right? Oooh, I wonder what his cum tastes like..."

"You won't be wondering for long, lassy. Oh Grod on Mars..."

Finn pulled back, stroking and licking, spittle clinging to his lips. He took a sharp intake of breath, licking his fingers, delirious with arousal.

"Come on, Prubs. Cum!"

The two of them put their faces side by side, mouths wide open, tongues flat to catch as many lashings of slimy pig cum as possible. The hogman let out a squeal, his balls twitching up into his body. SPLURT! A hot rope of thick cum hurled itself into Finn's open mouth, before another splattered over Bonnibel's pink face, and yet another onto her tongue. Both of them sloshed the white goo around on their tongues, trilling contentedly. Delicious! So salty and sweet, all while thick, slimy globules of cum flung themselves over their faces. They glanced at each other, swallowing their cummy mouthfuls simultaneously. Their faces were COATED with white cum, dripping from their lips, cheeks and chins onto the bed beneath them. They burst into a fit of juvenile snickering. 

"OHHHH!"

Bubblegum shuddered, biting her cum coated lip as her orgasm rocked her body. She clenched around the twin cocks pumping into her. A split second later, cum oozed viscerally out of her asshole around the red shaft, before the hot, slippery payload began rocketing out with each thrust of the carmine cock into her asshole. Her pussy, gushing with sticky, sugary pussy juice, erupted in a flow of faintly blue cum, oozing out across the blue balls of the male underneath her and onto the bed. Finn stared, wide eyed, his own cock twitching.

Bubblegum took some deep breaths, steadying herself. She looked to Finn. His face was still plastered with sticky white.

"Uh, Finn?"

She swiped a finger through the cummy facial, lifting it up and slurping it off her finger. She smirked.

"You got something on your face, Finn."

Finn opened his mouth to speak. He pouted, before leaning down and licking a tongueful of cum off of PB's face.

"Ah! Hey! Ya little-!" PB giggled.

"Mmm, my favorite flavor..."

"The cum, or me?"

"Uhhhh...Guess?"

"Pffft!"

They looked around, finding themselves surrounded by hard, dripping boners being lightly stroked. The room stared at them, stunned with intense hungry arousal. Finn turned around, wagging his cummy butt at the nearest cock to him.  
"Oh yeah. Buttfucking."

-

Finn could feel Bubblegum's thigh rubbing against his, his chin resting against the bed. He gripped the sheets, eyes pointed at the ceiling as the plump boner plunged deep into his backside.

Bubblegum let out a yelp as the neon blue giant pounded her pussy, reaching down and rubbing her clitty with his huge blue fingers. The sound of human and candy buttcheeks slapping against thighs mingled with the sound of spit and cum sliding up and down cocks. Bubblegum's hair swayed back and forth as she bobbed her head up and down, cum dribbling from her lips. Finn's hair clung to his face, coated with cum, as he buried the green cock down his throat, gagging and gurgling. The green male gasped and swayed, completely overwhelmed with pleasure.

Finn held onto Princess Bubblegum's hand. The two of them moaned happily. Finn pulled away from the green guy's crotch, before his face was utterly drenched in cum. It dripped down onto his chest, mixing with how many loads, Finn couldn't exactly say. Two more cocks appeared at either side of his face, hands gliding up and down, dangerously close to climax. Cum gushed from Finn's mouth.

"GLGLGAH! Ohhhh yeah, fuckin' slime me! Cum all over my face!"

The blue cock came out soft. The cum barely made it out before another cock plugged her slit. The stout, horsey man grabbed Bubblegum's buttcheeks, before slipping his thumb into her butthole. 

"HHRRRRNNNNNNG!"

Finn's mouth opened in a wide, laughing smile.

"Hah! Aw shit, she LOVES that move, dude! She's gonna be cumming all over your cock now!"

Finn closed his eyes, feeling the twin bands of cum fall over his face, warm and heavy. Strands of slime clung to his lips as he opened his mouth. Finn's cock erupted underneath him as his asshole was pumped full of hot spunk. White goo oozed out over Finn's smooth, hairless balls, dripping between his thighs and landing between his knees. 

"Uuuuugh, come on, fuck my butt! You're SUPPOSED to fuck both of us, guys!"

Finn let out a gasp. An enormous cock slid lewdly between his cum drenched buttcheeks, muscular hands kneading his sticky buns and sandwiching the monster member between boybutt. Finn looked back. It was easily the largest cock he had seen today. Possibly ever!

"Ohhhh Glob, where have YOU been all this time!?"

Finn felt the huge cockhead poke against his butthole. 

*SHLORP!*

The cock slid into his slime lubed asshole, inch after inch disappearing between the hungry, cum splattered mounds in one lunge. Finn's pupils narrowed to pinholes.

Bubblegum glanced over at Finn's frozen body, feeling him tense through his hand.

"Finn? You okay?"

Finn's mouth hung open, jaw quivering, tongue lolling to one side. Ochre hands helped themselves to handfuls of buttcheek, kneading them roughly, before the ochre cock slid back, readying for another invasive plunge into Finn's backside.

*Slap!*

Heavy, dark balls slapped forward, bumping against Finn's smooth, hairless nuts. Finn's buttcheeks rippled with the force of the thrust.

Finn's face twitched. His voice was vapor, lips flapping in guttural, silent disbelief. A single, sharp intake of breath followed those huge, mahogany hands grabbing his hips and, with uncanny strength, lifting him up, dragging his asshole along the length of the massive member. Finn's legs hung limp as he was held up like some kind of hero-shaped fleshlight. The hands slid him up over halfway to the tip.

*THUNK.*

Finn's ass slapped against dark flesh, cock flopping down before inertia made it spring back up.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Finn's semi erupted with thin, milky spurts. 

That was when the fucking started.

The bulge in Finn's stomach luched up and down as inches and inches of gigantic shlong glided in and out of him, ramming harder and harder into his sweetspot, the deepest part of his love tunnel, devastating his prostate and sending orgasmic shockwaves through his body. Finn's cock flopped up and down, constantly spewing globs of thin, white cum. Finn was being used. The huge, ashen male pumped the boy's cum glazed ass up and down his shaft with only his upper body strength, as if Finn were merely a sextoy for him to enjoy, gripping him at the hips.

A trail of drool rolled down Finn's chin. Bubblegum stared in aroused awe.

Finn's mouth curled into a wide grin of exquisite delight.

"M-m-m-*math.* 

Bubblegum crawled down in front of Finn, letting the spray of quickfire orgasms sprinkle her face with Finn's cum. Another cock positioned itself at her rear end, gliding effortlessly into her pussy. She leaned in close, smirking.  
"Finn, you're making an absolute -mess.- How about I help you with that?"

She opened her mouth, catching the bouncing boner with her lips, enveloping it in sweet, warm breath. Finn clenched his asshole apprehensively.

"W-wait! I d-don't think I c-

"Mmmmmmmm!"

She vacuum sealed Finn's cock with her mouth, tongue slithering baseward before sliding back up, spiralling around his tip. Finn's knees locked in midair, a rasping, overwhelmed gasp squeaking from his throat. Bubblegum noticed a sizable uptick in the volume of tasty Finn-cream oozing into her hungry mouth. She giggled into Finn's cock. This was -her- cum, she thought. Finn wanted to keep it from her. Wanted to keep it from where it belonged:  
In her throat, getting swallowed. She'd have NONE of that.

The cyan male behind her sheepishly grabbed her pink, heaving breasts, squeezing, kneading, pinching her hard, rosy nipples. Bubblegum moaned in approval, pushing her ass back, wiggling it from side to side. Light blue cum splattered against her internal walls, the warmth rolling through her, sparking another delicious orgasm. 

*SSSSPPPLLLLT!*

Bubblegum's eyebrows shot up into her pink locks as her mouth exploded with cum, streams rocketing from her lips. Below, a flood of hot, slimy cum oozed and spurted from Finn's asshole, splattering onto her chest, her stomach, and even her face. She rolled her eyes in bliss, giving a double thumbs-up to Finn's impaler. Chugging wasn't the word for what she was doing to Finn's cum. Inhaling was more accurate. Hard, gulping bulges traced the outside of her throat. She gave a snorting giggle, a cummy bubble forming at her nose. She pulled away. Finn's cock dripped, still twitching.

"BWUH!"

Strings of cum clung to her pink face. She flashed her teeth, pulling the black, enormous dong from Finn's backside. A stream of globby cum began oozing out of the once tightly pursed pucker. She lapped at the cock, cleaning it, tasting the flavors of Finn's asshole and this magnificent mandingo lacing together. Her eyes fell onto Finn's leaking butthole. She grinned hungrily.

"Mmmm, how many guys have cum in you Finn?"

"K-k-kinda lost c-count?"

"Just let me do a bit of investigating, then. I can probably take a guess..."

"Wait, wait, Bubblegum, what are you going to do?"

She sealed her lips around Finn's asshole.

*SHLLLLUUUUUUUURRRRRP!*

Finn shuddered as Princess Bubblegum began sucking mouthfuls of hot, gooey cum out of his asshole. His cock began to harden. His eyes widened, staring in aroused, disgusted awe at what his princess was doing.

"B-Bubblegum! That's so messed up! That's the dirtiest thing you've ever done!"

Bubblegum looked up, cheeks bulging. She swallowed, before smiling coyly, spittle and cum clinging to her lips, linking Finn's still dripping butthole to her face.

"Wanna tashte?"

Finn balked at the sheer explicitness of the request. He slowly nodded, unable to refuse on principle. Bubblegum smooched Finn's pucker again, slurping out another slimy, ass flavored mouthful. She gave a tiny grin, holding back the torrent of white goo. She took Finn's head, leaning in and kissing him, before parting her lips, and spewing the still warm payload of spunk into Finn's mouth. Finn's eyes darted, before settling, the sound of Finn's happy gulps coupling with the sound of spit and spooge squeezing out of Bubblegum's lips.

Bubblegum broke off the kiss. Glistening strings clung to their faces. They looked at each other, before Finn flashed a cummy smirk.  
"What is it, Finn?"

"Your turn."

"What do you-OH!"

Finn lifted Bubblegum up, her hair draped across the cum splattered floor, her asshole and pussy inches from his face. He locked lips with her pussy.

*SSSSSSHHHLUUUURPPRPRP!*

Bubblegum let out a squeal. "Finn, that feels really weird!"

The sudden emptiness was indeed very unusual. She wondered if Finn had felt a similar sensation just before now. Finn looked down at Bubblegum, cheeks bulging with sugar-laced spooge. Bonnie shuddered.

"F-Finn, I know it's a little hypocritical, but I'm not s-wait, wait, Finn! FINN! UGH AHH!"

Finn didn't let her finish her sentence. He all but lunged down at her, before slipping both of his fingers into her mouth, prying it open. He made an 'o' with his lips, oozing a stream of globby goo into the back of her throat. Bubblegum gurgled, bubbles forming at the surface of the new cum pool freshly formed in her mouth. She reluctantly closed her lips. Finn licked his own, smiling.

"Tastes good?"

Bubblegum swished the cum around her mouth. It was strange, to taste herself. She gave a heaving gulp. As she let out a gasp, a sticky residue clung to her tongue and pallete. She flashed her teeth.

"Wow. I'm...delicious!"

Finn chuckled. He leaned down, locking lips with Bubblegum. The two of them frenched, tongues slithering and mingling with each other. The kiss broke. Finn smiled softly down at her.

"I'll say!"

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written by baconface8 over on tumblr, but he's since deleted his tumblr. So if you like it, try to find his discord!


End file.
